


four times fitz and simmons talked about other people and the one time they didn't talk at all

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, spoilers up to episode 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons don't have as much trouble talking when it's about other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times fitz and simmons talked about other people and the one time they didn't talk at all

_1_

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, I uh, swear, I was just walking that way,” Fitz announced as he entered the lab, “but I think Dr. Garner may have moved on from May. At least that uh, that’s what it sounded like. So uh, I guess they are not getting back together.”

“Oh no,” Jemma lamented, but quickly seemed to think better of it. “I mean, it’s great that he’s happy, but it’s so sad May and him couldn’t make it work. They seemed like such a good match.”

“Well, what do we know after all? We only, only saw them for a couple of moments.”

Jemma thought about it. It certainly was true. Just because he made May laugh or she seemed to admire him, it didn’t mean that they were meant to be. Relationships are much more complicated than that. It had just been nice, to think there was someone who could May happy.

“I guess you are right. Still, it feels like such a shame, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it does. But what are you gonna do?”

 

_2_

“Hey, do you mind if I work here for a little while?” Fitz asked as he entered the lab, carrying some of his tools with him. Honestly, Jemma wouldn’t mind if he decided to come back here permanently, but she tried to sound casual when she answered.

“Not at all.”

Fitz quickly settled into his old working space. Jemma tried to continue working as if he wasn’t there, but it took little less than five minutes before she broke. “Is everything all right?”

“Uh, Hunter and Agent Morse are at the garage with Mack. They are, uh, not fighting, but being a bit passive aggressive with each other. It’s distracting.”

“Well, something is definitely up with Hunter and Bobbie. I think he is mad because she was keeping something from him. I don’t know how Mack fits into that equation, though.”

“No idea,” Fitz said as he approached Jemma, who was now pretending to work with her microscope. “Do you think we should be worried about it? Maybe, it’s uh, something that may affect all of us?”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Jemma said as she moved away from the microscope to look at him, “I don’t think there’s much we could do. We just need to wait for them to resolve it. If they manage to drop the passive aggressiveness and really talk about it.”

Fitz nodded at her, “You are right. They are the only ones who can solve it. Let’s hope they, uh, they are not dense about it. They are making everyone uncomfortable.”

Then both of them went on to keep working, the irony of their words never really reaching them.

 

_3_

“I am not trying to fix her. I am trying to protect her.” Jemma huffed in irritation. “No matter what I say, we are not going to see eye to eye on this, Fitz.” She was tired of being accused of the same thing all of the time, but she wasn’t exactly expecting a different outcome this time. “I don’t want her to suffer. I would do anything in my power to stop all the pain that she is going through, why can’t you get that?”

“Okay. I know that you mean well. Okay.” He put his left hand on his head and turned around, as if to leave, but he didn’t. He turned to face her again and his voice was much softer than before. “I, I know you mean well. But, uh, right now, all we can do to help her is, uh, is find a way to help her control those powers. That’s where she’s at right now. It won’t help you being all over her, trying to find a cure to something that may not need one.”

They stood there, staring at each other, not saying anything for a few seconds. “You may be right, but that doesn’t mean I’m wrong”, Jemma said finally.

“Like you said, we are not going to see eye to eye on this.”

This time, he did turn to leave, but Jemma grabbed his right arm before he could make it through the lab’s doors. When he looked at her, she could see tears forming in her eyes. He never liked to see her cry, but he truly felt like this conversation wasn’t going anywhere. It hit to close to home for him, and he just wanted to leave.

“I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, or what you think,” and the she looked him straight in the eye, “I love her.” Fitz’s breath hitched in his chest. “And that has nothing to do with what she can or can’t do. It’s because of the person that she is. That will never change.”

With that, Jemma let go of his arm and left the lab, leaving Fitz by himself, feeling like something may have gone over his head.

 

_4_

“May and Coulson are fighting again,” Fitz announced while he entered the kitchen area, a cup of tea on his hand. “They’ve been fighting a lot lately.”

Jemma was the only person left on the kitchen. It was close to midnight but she felt no inclination to go to bed. She felt no inclination to keep working, either, so she had settle for just sitting there, hoping no one would appear, which had been naïve of her.

“It’s not that weird. They are the ones that make the decisions around here. I would be more worried if they weren’t clashing.”

“I guess,” Fitz answered, but he didn’t seem entirely convinced. He put the mug against his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter, looking deep in though. Jemma took advantage of his distraction to look at him. He looked good. His stubble made him look older and, if she was being honest with herself, sort of sexy. She had never thought about Fitz in terms of physical appearance, but lately she just couldn’t help herself. Her mind didn’t have the chance to go much further, because Fitz suddenly looked back at her and she felt herself blush. She looked away and tried to look busy, which was hard to do, as she hadn’t been doing anything when he had entered the room. Fitz didn’t seem to notice, though. “I understand why you think plurality of opinions is a good thing, I just, uh, I just don’t like it.”

“It is a little bit uncomfortable, I agree. It’s like watching mom and dad fight. Not that I thing about them as mom and dad…”

“Yeah, I get it.” Fitz cut her off before she started ranting, as he knew she would. They smiled at each other as Jemma stood up and started walking away. She suddenly felt very much like going to bed. Conversations with Fitz left her exhausted lately, even if they were talking about nothing at all, and very little.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Fitz.”

“It’s just, uh, it’s better when they are getting along.”

Jemma smiled sadly at him. “It is.”

 

_+1_

His hands were everywhere, but hers didn’t seem to reach all the places she would like to. Fitz’s lips where hard against hers and she was drowning, she was drowning all over again. She couldn’t breathe, but she couldn’t let go, either. She used her tongue to part his lips and he groaned against her. His hands came to rest on either side of her face and slowly, he walked her backwards until her back hit the brick wall. The coldness of the wall a perfect contrasts to the warmth of his body, now pressed in its entirely against her own. They were in the hallway that led to the bunks, and Jemma thought for just one moment how inappropriate it would be if someone walked in on them.

“Oh, Fitz”, the words left her mouth as Fitz moved to kiss her neck, and she couldn’t help thinking about how many times before she had said those words, and how different they sounded now. She felt overwhelmed and grabbed at his short hair, bringing his lips back to hers.

She moved off the wall and tried to walk him towards her bunk, arms around his waist to keep him close to her. It proved to be harder than expected, when they couldn’t stop kissing each other, tongues meeting and teeth biting. “Fitz,” Jemma said into his mouth, hoping some of their old habits would kick back in and he would understand what she meant. But he kept kissing her, left hand in her hair and right one at her lower back.

“Fitz,” she said again, and this time she used her hands at his waist to push him gently away. He took a step back and opened his eyes, looking at her with such lust that it took her a long moment to find her words.

“Fitz, we can’t do this here.”

He nodded in agreement, but then made no effort to move or to reach for her again. “Fitz,” she tried again, “Anyone could walk into this hallway. We should go somewhere else.” She sounded needy, desperate and a little bit scared, too.

“Right, sorry,” he seemed to snap out of his daze. He offered her a shy smile, “Are you sure this is something that you want?”

She was surprised he needed to ask, but if there was something they had learnt during all these months, was that it was better not to make assumptions. When they had finally stopped talking about other people and had ventured into the conversation they had been so scared to have before, that’s when they had found themselves here, in this moment.

Jemma took his right hand between hers and looked him in the eye. “This is very much what I want,” she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She then led them towards her bunk, where they didn’t talk until the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to get to into them having the actual conversation we are all expecting them to have because I'm kind of writing another fic for that, so just Fitz and Simmons being dense for now.


End file.
